I Hate You
by TheSocialAwkwardNerd524
Summary: An ordinary gamer, playing her own game, late at night. But what happens when everything goes wrong, just because of a cheat? How did it happen, and why did it happen? Inspired by a painting of a drawing. Animestar531 helped with the summary and editing. Thank you Animestar531. Reviews and suggestions are welcomed.
1. Just the beginning

(I was inspired to write this story after watching a speed paint video on YouTube. Please do not give me all the credit. I should be thanking stalkernitro on deviantart for inspiring me. If you are reading this, thank you stalkernitro. Your artwork is fantastic and I love the monochromatic style mixed in with a few spots on red.)

It was just like any other day. I was sitting of my bed playing my DS copy of Pokémon HeartGold. I was attempting to beat the psychic gym leader, Sabrina . However, it was not going as successfully as I planned.  
"Grrr, stupid psychic types! Stupid Sabrina!" I shouted while pulling my hair in frustration.  
Every single time, I would have my rear end handed to me by her Alakazam and it's reflect and energy ball. I tried almost every strategy I could think of but nothing was working. Well, except for one that is.  
"Maybe it's time I resorted to action replay," I mumbled to myself as I reached for the device. Normally, I'm not a fan of cheating but I just about had it with that gym leader. While action replay was booting up, I looked through the Internet for good cheat codes that would help me. Then I saw one particular code that caught my eye.  
"Level 57 Mew high stats and great set moves," I read out loud.  
This just may be the code I need. With Mew having such high stats and at such a high level, I could possibly beat Sabrina with it. Plus I had never owned a Pokémon this rare before. I quickly typed the code into the cheat list, checked it off, and booted up the game. Everything appeared to be normal as the game booted up. Nothing crashed like most people say happens while using cheat codes. I ran to route 7 where I then entered the tall grass.  
'If I remembered correctly most cheat codes that involve catching a certain kind of Pokémon require you to press select while running through the grass,' I thought to myself.  
Pretty soon after doing this action, a wild Mew appeared. I was so eager. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins. As soon as it appeared and the battle chooses popped up, I quickly taped on the master ball icon. One beep...two beeps...three beeps...BING!  
"I did it! I finally caught the mysterious Mew!" I exclaimed.  
"Darcy! Be quiet will ya! Some of us are trying to sleep!" my older brother called out.  
"Sorry bro."  
'Hmmm that's odd. Mew only has three moves instead of four," I thought while looking through its summary. I pushed the idea to the back of my mind and I set my sights on the bigger picture. Kicking Sabrina's tail instead of the other way around. Thanks to Mew, I was able to defeat two of her pokemon easily. However, Mew was low on hp and I didn't have any more potions or revives. Plus, Sabrina had just used a super potion on Alakazam.  
"Great just great," I said while glaring daggers at the accursed Alakazam. Alakazam went for the finishing move, an energy ball causing Mew to faint. However, when it faint the cry was different. It sounded more...like it was in actual pain. The sound went straight through my spine. I was tempted to cut the game off but I didn't want to have to do the entire battle over again. So instead I sent out my Gengar to finish it off. Gengar ended the battle with a shadow ball. I was so happy that I finally won but that sound...that awful cry that Mew gave. Once the speech was done with and she gave me the badge, I quickly went to the Pokémon center. From there, I healed my Pokémon, saved the game, and cut it off completely.  
"I think that's enough of Pokémon for tonight," I said softly. I hoped to get a decent amount of sleep but I thought wrong.

(to be continued...)


	2. Game Over

That night was the worst night of my life. Every time I would close my eyes and try to focus on the silence, that awful cry would reply in my mind. Over and over and over and over. Finally, I just decided to give up and grab a cup of coffee. From then on, I never picked up my DS...until that fateful day.

-4 months later-  
I had just bought the new Pokémon game, Pokémon Conquest. However, there was one problem. I couldn't find my DS. I looked everywhere in my room. I finally gave up and decided to ask my younger brother for help.  
"Hey bro, have you seen...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
"What I was just playing your DS. Besides you haven't played it in forever," he whined.  
I quickly snatched the game system and checked it for scratches.  
'So far so good,' I thought but then I saw the title screen. My face paled and my pulsed raced. It read Pokémon HeartGold. I must have been in a trace because I had just heard my brother calling for me.  
"Sis you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm okay. Just please don't play this game okay bro?"  
"Okay," he said quietly.

I walked out of his room and entered my room. I sat on my bed still shaken up but for some odd reason I was tempted to play the game. I tried resisting the urge but the temptation to finally beat the game was too much. I click on the saved file and waited for the worst to happen. However, nothing bad happened. I was still at the Pokémon center in the same spot. I let out the breath of air that I didn't know I was holding. I quickly looked at my team to see if it was the same as well. Typhlosion, Pidgeot, Raichu, Gengar, Gyarados,... and Mew. They were all there even the one I didn't want to see.  
'You're going in the pc and you're gonna stay in there,' I thought to myself as I went over to the pc unit. However, the strangest thing happened. When I went over to it and pressed a, nothing happened. I tried it again and still nothing happened.  
'Must be a glitch. Guess I'm stuck with it for the time being.'

I decided to continue with my adventure by heading to the next gym. While heading that way, I came across a wild Pidgeotto. However, my mind went into over drive as my face was drained of all its color.  
'Oh no! I forgot to switch Mew for Typhlosion! I knew I should have bought some repeal earlier at the market,' I thought to myself as I taped on the escape button.  
'Can't escape,' it read out.  
'What?! No way! Mew should be able to since it's at a higher level,' I thought to myself. I pressed the escape button multiple times but each one produced the same results.  
'Can't escape.'  
'Arg! That's it lets just end this battle quickly,' I exclaimed to myself in my head as I hit the battle button. As soon as I was about to hit a battle move, a voice called out to me.  
"Darcy! Time for dinner!" my mom shouted from downstairs.  
"Okay mom!"  
And with that, I left my game as it was on my bed.

-Few Minutes Later-  
I fell backwards on my bed with a belly full of my mom's home cooking. As I was just starting to drift off into dreamland, I realized something.  
'Oh no! I forgot about the game!'  
I quickly looked under covers for it and found it just as it was before but with a black screen.  
'Great just my luck. It went dead on me plus I forgot to save.'  
After plugging it up into the wall outlet, I pressed the power button and mindlessly pressed the a button rapidly till I was back in the Pokémon world. However, something was off about it big time though. Instead of the usual background color and cheery music there was no color or music whatsoever. The color was instead replaced with a black and white scheme like the original Pokémon games.  
'Odd must be a glitch or my DS is going bad.'  
I shrugged it off and continued my adventure hoping that the next time I cut it on it would go back to normal.  
'A wild Raticate appeared' popped up on the screen.  
'Tsk just want I need. A rat to make this day even better,' I thought sarcastically to myself. Just then my blood ran cold. When Mew came out, it wasn't the same Mew that everyone knows. It wasn't the same happy pink cat that floats around. No, instead it look very depressed like it didn't have the energy to fight. But this wasn't what made my blood run cold. On its back were three simply word engraved into it.  
'I hate you,' I read to myself as I became memorized by the small droplets of blood that appeared to be running off the letters. I quickly pressed the escape button and thankfully it worked this time. Once I was back in the area instead of the battle field, I opened up my Pokémon team in hope of trying switch out Mew for someone like Raichu.

However, my hope quickly vanished. All of my Pokémon except for Mew were gone like they never existed. Then the game took a mind of it's on.

It exited me out of my box and there was Mew standing (floating in its case) in front of my character. I was terrified of it. I didn't notice it till now but when I saw Mew up close, its eyes were gone and instead replaced with two hollow holes for eyes.

'I...Hate...You,' said Mew's text box.  
"But why? What happened Mew?" I replied shakily. I thought I wouldn't get a response back but I was shocked when it did reply.  
'You left me there with that Pidgeotto. Now it's time for you to pay,' it said.  
I was petrified. I quickly started to run away but Mew was too fast. Mew had my character corner and there was no escape.  
'Mew used ?. ? became cursed' said the text box. Then it hit me. Mew never had a fourth move. It was always in question marks. I was never able to use it in battle though. This must be what was behind those question marks. Now I was finally able to see what it was. I just wish it wasn't on my character.  
'Goodbye trainer,' said the text box.

Soon the entire screen went black. I was so frozen in fear that I was just sitting there staring at the screen. I quickly snapped out of it and laid the DS to the side. I placed my head in my hands trying to come to terms with what I just saw. However, that wasn't the end. I heard the faintest cry that I could never forget in a million years. I began to shake. I slowly turned my head to the side where the DS laid. You could barely make it out but inside of that black screen were two small red eyes. Then that cry turned into words. And those words left me frozen with fear.  
"I hate you."

-P.O.V. Change-  
"So what's the damaged officer?"  
"Take a look for yourself cadet."  
A young man in a police uniform peaked under the cover that was over the body. The young cadet gagged.  
"What kind of sicko would do that to a teen?"  
"That's what we are here to find out."  
"Right. Any important information from the parents?"  
"Not really. They just said that after they ate dinner, she went up to her room."  
"No evidence?"  
"None. All we could find was the usual in a teen's room."  
"I see. Hey, what's that?"  
The young cadet walked over to where he spotted something. He put on a pair of gloves and reached under the bed.  
"Almost there...got it!"  
The cadet retracted his arm and in his hand was a DS. On that DS were three simply words written in blood. I hate you.


End file.
